shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Transcendent Mind
Category:Charmanking2198 The Transcendent Mind is a Fighting Style that is very hard to master requiring years of training to learn. To learn this skill an individual has to train his mind and body to become perfectly connected and synchronized, giving the practitioners the ability to make certain changes to their bodies and effect them with their own emotions and thoughts. These changes that occur to the user's body depend on what kind of emotions and thoughts he has, when someone has mastered this fighting style they become "superhuman" with mental and physical abilities that Transcend that of a normal human. For normal human thoughts and emotions usally effect their bodies through hormones, ( Endrophins when having postive emotions and Adrenaline when having negative emotions), However for users of this style, hormones are not needed to link the body to these emotions as their body and mind are one entity, meaning that the user's body and mind mirror each other. For normal humans these effects usually consist of "stopping pain, increasing heart and respiration rate, muscle contraction, accelerated reaction time", however practitioners of this style gain stronger and more specific effects, that change according to the user's emotions. Training To learn this skill an individual has to learn how to strengthen the relation between his body and mind, this is mostly done by meditation. It usally takes years to learn this skill, this is because before someone can master this style he has to have complete knowledge of his true self and his true emotions, to do this one must dig through his entire past, but not just that they would have to have complete control over their emotions to be capable of accessing diffrent types of effects that the usage of this style causes to the body. Usage The usage of this ability depends on the practitioner's emotions, every type of emotion gives the user a diffrent set of abilities, there are six of them, every person is more specialized and skilled at using one or two of them, depending on their personality and what type of emotions they are easily effected by. Gekido Gekido (激怒, Wrath) is the abilities gained by the user when experiencing the emotion of anger, in this state the user's body temperature hightens greatly, with steam coming out of it, anyone who touches the comsumer will be burned by the excesive heat, giving users a great defense and offense at the same time. Also in this state, a user's heart beats very rapidly, with a hightened blood pressure they gain a great boost of strength and speed, but using this technique for too long would eventually deplete the user's body and take away from their stamina. Jishin Jishin (自信, Confidence) is an ability that depends on the user's confidence in himself and his power, it allows a practitioner to remove the limiters on their muscles unlocking its full power, gaining an extremly high level of superhuman strength to the point that one punch from a user would make an opponent feel like they were blasted away by an explosion. In addition to that, the users would unlock the full potential of their minds gaining a powerful memory and immense levels of concentration, giving the user the ability to predict an opponent's movement through the slightest muscle tenstion and counter attack or dodge with no wasted movements. They would also gain the ability to copy techniques and fighting styles by observing the opponent's movements, analyze them, and after seeing it a couple times the opponent's movements would have already been craved in the user's memory, enough for him to reproduce these mevements and techniques with accuracy. Kyōfu Kyōfu (恐怖, Fear) is an ability triggered by fear, it puts the user in a state of "fight or flight" giving them a sort of Adrenaline rush that exceeds that of normal humans, gaining not only a great boost of strength and speed and stamina, but they would also gain excelerated reflexes, making the user percieve everything around him as moving slowly. Along with these excelerated Reflexes, users gain exetremly sharp senses, their five senses are enhanced greatly to a superhuman level wich allows for much more dodging ability. Shiawase Shiawase (幸せ, Happiness) is an ability that is triggered by feelings of happiness and joy. Similiar to the Endrophins' hormone effect, Users can gain incredible pain tolerance, this makes them the most presistent and the bravest wariorrs, a user can even get stabbed by a sword or have one of his limbs cut off and not even flinch, he can continue fighting even if his body is heavily damaged, thanks to this pain never distracts them in battle or gets in their way. Because the user is an a very healthy phycological state, their bodies follow this as well mirroring the mind, giving the user an ability to heal at faster rates then that of normal humans, to how far this rate of healing is raised depends on the amount of happiness and joy that the user is in. Tsumetai Tsumetai (冷たい, Cold) is an ability that can only be activated if the user becomes literally emotionless, only those who can reach a state where they feel nothing are capable of using it, because their emotions are dead, their bodies would mirror thise state of "death" lowering the user's body temperature greatly, making it very cold, to make use of this in battle, users would find ways of grabbing onto opponents and lowering their bodies' temperature, causing them to slowly lose consciousness and faint. Also, in this state the users' bodies become very hard and solid, like a hard block of ice, giving them a great deal of strength and making it much easier for them to grab onto opponents. Kettei Kettei (決定, determination) is an ability that is triggered by the emotion of determination, when activated the user gains immense levels of stamina, even exetremly heavy injuries can't stop them, they would gain the ability to hold their breath underwater for very long periods of time, they also gain extrem resistance to heat, low and high temperatures, and they can fight continuously for days on end without showing any sings of fatigue or exhaustion. Akui Akui (悪意, Malice) is an ability gained through the user's malice, to achieve this state users must have a burning desire to kill their opponent, this desire will make every part of the user's body devoted to killing that enemy, for this reason the body will do anything in it's power to give the user the ability to kill their opponent, for example if the enemy is too fast, the user's body would provide him with a higher level of speed to be capapble of defeating that opponent, if the user needs enhanced senses their body will achive that, if they need more stregth, more stamina, healing their wounds, their body will find ways of achieving that for them as long as it serves the sole purpose of defeating that opponent. This technique is the hardest among the six to preform, and it also has its own weaknesses as it depletes the user's body quickly and it has the risk of the user losing their humanity because of the strong state of malice and bloodthirst that the they are put into, requiring great levels of willpower and emotional control to use it. Trivia This style is usally symbolized by the Yin-Yang symbol, because it represents mind and body, as this style requires connecting body with mind. Category:Charmanking2198 Category:Fighting Styles Category:Techniques